Ynnead
|-|Ynnead= |-|The Yncarne= Summary Ynnead 'is the Eldar God of the Dead, who also represents the last hope of the dying Eldar race. Like Khaine, Cegorach, and Isha, Ynnead was not devoured during Slaanesh's initial rampage. However, in Ynnead's case, it was because the god had technically not come into being, yet. Many Eldar seers believe that Ynnead lays dormant, growing strong from the souls of the deceased which inhabit the Craftworld's Infinity Circuits. Once every living Eldar has shed their mortal coil, the spirits shall combine within the Immaterium and give birth to the God of the Dead. Due to the combined might of the souls and the psychic power they were gifted by Asuryan before his demise, Ynnead will be by far the most powerful Eldar god of all. In fact, it shall be so powerful that a new realm will form inside of Ynnead, serving as an afterlife for the Eldar which forcibly prevents them from being drawn into the Warp. With this overwhelming power, Ynnead will annihilate Slaanesh once and for all before causing all deceased Eldar to reincarnate in the material universe, freeing them from the sins of their past and allowing the tragic race to finally live in peace without fear of death; for Ynnead will always be there waiting to take them into the afterlife instead of the monster born from their excess eternally looming over them. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 4-B, likely 4-A | 1-A Name: Yncarne, The Avatar of Ynnead | Ynnead Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Unknown. Ynnead has no defined gender, and its avatar has both masculine and feminine features. However, the Eldar seem to refer to Ynnead as "He", in contrast to Slaanesh, whom they refer to with "She" Age: Unknown. Has barely manifested, though is technically beyond the concept of time Classification: Eldar God of the Dead, Warp entity formed from the collective spirits of the Eldar race and the remnants of Asuryan, Last hope of the Eldar race, The one destined to cast down She Who Thirsts Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8), Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Creation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Ice/Cold Manipulation, Vast control over all forms of psychic energy, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Fate Manipulation, Nullification of healing and regeneration, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Immunity to Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation, Resistance to a vast amount of other unnatural powers (Many powers prove completely ineffective against it due to its nature. The Chaos Gods could not look directly upon it, for it is anathema to them.) | All previous powers on an unfathomably higher scale, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Large Size (Type 11), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Exists beyond the confines of traditional laws of physics, Acausality (Type 5), Able to inflict "death" upon even other conceptual beings of its level, nullifying immortality and regeneration Attack Potency: At least Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Its birth caused changes across the entire galaxy, Distorted huge portions of the Astronomicon by traveling through the Warp, causing multiple ships to lose their gellar fields and anomalies to manifest in realspace for lightyears. Killed three Greater Daemons of Slaanesh while deep within the Eye of Terror, a place where powerful daemons can grow to the size of solar systems and create clusters of stars. Also effortlessly slaughtered the Warshard of Khaine, by far the most powerful mortal incarnation of Kaela Mensha Khaine, who Eldanesh himself fought against in the Eldar Myths). Ignores durability with its attacks (The Yncarne possesses Ynnead's ability to inflict an inescapable and final death to all things. By merely flexing a finger, it turned a Dark Eldar Haemonculus to dust, mirroring the effect on the pieces of his body back in Commorragh he would have otherwise used to regenerate. Can tear apart intangible beings with its bare hands and erase the animating force of a group of Rubric Marines. Also capable of inflicting a "final death" on daemons, destroying them on such a level that they cease to be permanently) | Outerverse level (By far the most powerful of the Eldar pantheon. Capable of completely and utterly destroying Slaanesh. Its stomach will contain an entire realm similar in nature to the Warp that will act as a safe afterlife for the Eldar, and its merest essence channeled through a lower-dimensional avatar is anathema to the Chaos Gods. Even after being "born" prematurely and in its current state, Ynnead does not exist in the Warp, in the cold void beyond, which is neither real nor unreal, nor the skein-between, but rather a realm of absolute death, absence and emptiness, fully transcending the confines of both the Warp and Realspace.) Speed: Massively FTL+ Combat and Reaction (Blitzed three Keepers of Secrets within the Eye of Terror and destroyed them before they could react. Far above the Warshard of Khaine, who itself is immensely above the Biel-Tan Avatar of Khaine) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown | Outerversal Durability: At least Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level. Regeneration and its nature as an avatar of the God of Death make it virtually impossible to permanently destroy. | Outerverse level. Its specific abstract nature, relation to the idea of death, and any requirements to maintain its power or existence make it even more difficult to destroy. Stamina: Limitless Range: Multi-Universal (With a twitch of its finger, the Yncarne destroyed every trace of a Haemonculus, including those stored away in Commorragh, which is essentially a series of conjoined pocket dimensions within a much larger alternate dimension) | Outerversal Standard Equipment: The Vilith-zhar, the Sword of Souls Intelligence: Incredibly High. Has immense cosmic awareness as well as the knowledge of all Eldar souls used to birth it Weaknesses: Seemingly not as powerful as he could potentially be, as he was birthed prematurely, before the death of the entire Eldar Race. However, gathering the five Croneswords will nullify this weakness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Revenant Discipline is an ancient psychic discipline formerly used by the unified Aeldari. Revenant psychic powers allow the wielder near-complete control over both life and death, the psyker able to bend these forces as he sees fit. As the avatar of the entity this discipline draws power from, the Yncarne is unparalleled in its mastery. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Ancestor's Grace:' The Yncarne pulls forth the greatness that lies within the genetic legacy of all Eldar, enhancing its allies' bodies and souls alike until they reach the apex of their potential. *'Shield of Ynnead:' The Yncarne projects a spiritual forcefield around itself and its allies, effortlessly turning aside even the strongest of attacks. *'Spirit Hook:' With a mere gesture, the Yncarne tears the souls from its enemies, scattering their essence to the wind. *'Storm of Whispers:' The low hiss of the Yncarne's whisper is joined by the voices of countless ancient Eldar souls, building up a maddening psychic crescendo that drives mortals mad and tears apart minds. *'Unbind Souls:' The Yncarne cuts the ties that bind an individual's soul to their physical body, feeding on their spiritual essence to empower itself and its fellow Ynnari. *'Word of the Phoenix:' Chanting in a tongue not used for millennia, the Yncarne bestows its allies with the power of the mythical phoenix, allowing them to be reborn stronger no matter how completely they are destroyed. *'Gaze of Ynnead:' The Yncarne's eyes blaze with white fire as the majesty of Ynnead's true power is channeled through them. As the Whispering God looks through the Yncarne's eyes, any beings perceived by it are slain in an instant. No shield or spell can protect from inescapable demise, as it is a final and complete annihilation on all levels. Key: Yncarne, Avatar of Ynnead | In the Warp/ Complete Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Gods Category:Life and Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Concept Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Good Characters Category:Elves Category:Eldar Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Fate Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1